No Shaking Throne
by AegisX-TAIL
Summary: “You don’t need to know who I am. You need to know that this is the day you die.” A mysterious event has altered reality and history, Clark is in danger. Nothing to be lost but all to be gained. Post-Episode Whisper, 3rd Season. AU.


_**No Shaking Throne**_

_**By: AegisX-TAIL-**_

_**This is just a short chap, an idea that came to me after watching the latest Smallville episode and reading The Dark Knight Returns and The Dark Knight Strikes Again comics. I hope this isn't too terrible. I don't own Superman or Smallville or the Pink Dingos sitting inside my house.**_

_**Summary**__**: "You don't need to know who I am. You need to know that this is the day you die." A mysterious event has altered reality in a minor way, Clark is in danger. Nothing to be lost but all to be gained. Post-Whisper. AU.**_

Bursts of static filled the silence, repeating every three seconds. Slowly, the static vanished and a light, airy female voice filtered through. "Are you there?" A burst of static made it self known, repeating several times before a cool, detached female voice once more repeated "Are you there?"

Chloe was surprised. She had woken up late, almost missed the school bus and now as she sat at her desk in the Torch's office, her computer had chosen to act up. It started lagging slightly, earning a frown from her pretty face as several glitches appeared across the screen. The colors warped before most of the screen blacked out and now she was listening to someone calling out.

"Are you there?" She picked up her small ear piece, putting it on before temerously responding.

"Hello?" She winced as another burst of static burst through the speakers once more. "You're just going nuts, Chloe. Absolutely nuts." Chloe muttered, turning to reach for her cup of coffee.

"Chloe? Is that you?" The first voice she'd heard was now speaking, its light, airy tone now sounding more serious. "You need to know! The traveler, he's..." a burst of static interrupted, only for the second voice to continue. "He is your greatest ally... you must not -_static_- do not fear him." Chloe jumped back, startled as the monitor screen cracked and smoke began billowing out of the tower as well.

"Great. Just. Great." Chloe sighed, putting her face down on the now slightly warm desk.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" She looked up and a small smiled appeared on her face. Standing not so far behind her was Clark Kent, tall broad shouldered with short black hair and the most beautiful blue green eyes she'd ever seen. Okay, maybe she did have a crush on him, but for her it was difficult not to.

"Just fine, Clark. The computer on the other hand, kinda went... freaky. Then it died." She gestured to the cracked screen and the tower.

"Freaky? How?"

Chloe leaned back, pushing her short hair out of her eyes. "Freaky as in static, voices calling out to me and one of them even knew my name. Freaky." Clark frowned, giving the dead computer an once over with his x-ray vision before shaking his head. "We should go get some lunch, before lunch time is over." Both Chloe and Clark were in the hallway, when a loud crack almost like thunder echoed off, the lights going dead and some windows breaking in the process.

It took a while before all students were dismissed by the teaching staff. Clark and Chloe were met by Pete at the front of the school as they prepared for the trek back home. "Lots of tech went down, cars included. Wonder what it was," Pete had filled them on details

"It could've been EMP, but what could produce that much? And that noise." Both Clark and Pete shrugged their shoulders, walking off through the now crowded streets of Smallville alongside almost all of the student body. "This is where we part ways, see you tomorrow Clark, Pete." Chloe took off, heading down a different street towards her house while Clark and Pete went through the main street.

She was across the street from her house, when she noticed the stranger standing at her doorstep knocking. She ducked behind a parked VW Beetle and watched as the stranger gave one last knock before giving a huff of irritation and disappeared! 'Okay, Chloe, let's try and think clearly about what you just saw. He knocked on the door, got frustrated and vanished, okay, who am I kidding?! It sounds nuts.' She sighed, before standing and crossing the street, looking around for the vanishing stranger before entering her house quickly.

It was several hours later that the power came back, light bulbs flickering on, televisions and the phone started ringing.

_**AGX**_

"What were they looking for? There was nothing valuable here and they didn't even break into the house." Clark was going over the wreckage all over the barn, the broken planks of wood and the destroyed farm equipment. Jonathan Kent was examining the front of the tractor while Clark scanned the room with his x-ray vision looking for clues. "Clark, you might want to look at this."

Clark froze when he saw the imprint of a fist in the tractor front. To his knowledge, he'd never run into a meteor infected person with super strength, so he was worried. "What do you make of 

this?" Jonathan gestured to the symbol scrapped into the front, next to the fist imprint. "It's kryptonian," He wasn't the last son of Krypton? That thought brought a strange sense of elation to his heart.

_**AGX**_

It had taken an entire day before all of Smallville was completely back up and running like normal, but during that time there were whispers of a man that appeared and disappeared in an instant. That had Clark worried, because if those rumors were coupled with the barn incident, then it meant there was a Kryptonian around that was using abilities with no regards as to who noticed. It was Saturday night and Clark found himself at the Talon with Chloe, hanging out when a shriek pierced the air forcing him to wince.

"What's wrong, Clark?" Chloe leaned forwards, worried as she saw the frown across Clark's face while he held his ears.

"Can't you hear it?" It was Chloe's turn to frown, looking around and cocking an ear before she turned back to Clark.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything." The noise was starting to bleed off, slowly vanishing but before Clark could answer the question, a thunderous crack filled the sky, bring gasps, yells and startled shrieks from many all over as the lights to the Talon went dead. "Not again." Chloe sighed, wondering just what was happening lately when she noticed Clark staring outside. "What is it?"

Outside stood a girl with long blue hair tied up at the nape of her neck, beautiful sky blue eyes and a slightly tanned complexion, with the body of a Greek goddess. She took a step forward, laying a hand on the glass window before disappearing in the time it took Chloe to blink. "Clark, di-" Chloe turned to Clark only to sigh as he once again pulled off his disappearing act.

_**AGX**_

'So this is…' Lara stood there for a moment, staring through the glass window at Kal-El before taking off running off with a burst of speed. What she hadn't expected was to glance back and find herself with Kal El racing after her. "He has not fully developed, it seems." She muttered to herself, before leaning slightly forward and speeding up until she disappeared in a blue blur.

Clark slid to a stop, having reached the city limits of Metropolis and having lost the Kryptonian he was following. "She… She was faster than me." He shook his head, trying to clear it before taking off once more, this time heading back home to the farm. Things were beginning to get strange in the small town of Smallville and Clark knew that he was in the center of things.

_**A/N: well, this is my first Smallville fic, so I hope it didn't go too bad. Adios for now and see you all in the next chap. Read and Review, please.**_


End file.
